WarGames: Wedding Bells and Tragedy
by JCman
Summary: A year later, Jai finally gets married to Juzuki, but it all comes crashing down when Sharpshot returns and from there everything gets tossed into chaos.


WarGames: Wedding bells and Tragedy.

Ch:1

A year passed since the war and the death of Johan Sliknaught. Everything was going well for Jai, because he and Juzuki and June graduated from highschool, and now attended college at Japan University. It was their first day at the university and it was insane, they had gotten their schedules and they attended their classes and it went smoothly the rest of the day. Krishima was now on his senior year in highschool, and he could not wait for what the year had in store for him. Later at J.U, Jai ws happy with his classes and he would do his best to kickstart his career. Jai knew that he wanted to spend his entire life with Juzuki, after college, so he decided he would propose to her after class. After a long day of college courses, Jai waited for Juzuki in the hallway. She finally came down the hall and she greeted him and gave him a kiss. When they finished, Jai got down on one knee, he held out a ring and said "Juzuki, will you marry me?" Juzuki did not know what to say, she was overcome with emotion and she jumped into Jai's arms and said "Yes, I will marry you!" They were both happy and they remained happy untill June joined them "Whats going on guys?" she said They told her they were getting married. June was happy for them. The drive home was great and the three of them were vey happy to share the news with Krishima. When they got home, Krishima was waiting for them " Hey guys how was school?" he asked. Jai and Juzuki were eager to tell him the news" We're getting married!" they said. Krishima was happy for his brother and Juzuki and he looked forward to them being together forever. He asked when they planned on having the wedding, they told him the wedding would be in three weeks, and it would be completly worth it

Ch:2

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere Sharpshot had taken up residence at what was formly the vampire boys shack and killed them . He had only been there for a few weeks and he already mounted their heads on the wall, everytime he looked at them he was reminded of being the perfect assasin. Sharpshot had also found the time to get himself a girlfriend who he invited to live with him. his girlfriend Yumi met him a few days ago, she was instantly attracted to him not only to his good looks, but his passion to kill. They were sitting around the fire place snuggling and sharing a bottle whiskey. Sharpshot wasn't fooled by the death of Doctor Sliknaught because he knew he really wasn't dead, in fact he was in on the doctor's plan. Sharpshot also heard about Jai and Juzuki's wedding plans, because he was at the universty undercover. He had been following them since he had eluded June a few months ago. He had a plan, he was going to crash Jai and Juzuki's wedding and kill Juzuki. Sharpshot thought it was funny, plus he wanted to make Jai miserable as possible, and when he was distracted he would bring him to the doctor, who would kill the boy, and Sharpshot prepared to attack in a few days, but for now he wanted to spend some time with Yumi.

Ch:3

A few days later, Jai and Juzuki were still preparing for their wedding, they only had untill next week to get everything done. They had already picked the venue for the wedding, and they agreed to have it at the local church that was in the city. All that was left was to go shopping for the bridal dress and the groom's tuxedo. Juzuki and June went to a local bridal shop and they began to look for Juzuki's bridal gown as well as Junes dress. after a few hours of shopping, they paid for the dresses they wanted and they left the shop and went home. Meanwhile, Jai and Krishima had finished tux shopping and they bought the ring for the wedding and they finally met up with Juzuki and June. They relaxed the rest of the day and it was really good to do nothing. Hector Sliknaught had recently found out about the faked death of his father and he was very angry at him for it. He wanted nothing to do with the doctor and he moved out of the mansion and he went out on his own, he did not need anyone but himself. The next day Sharpshot prepared for his ambush on Jai's wedding, by taking time to train himself and Yumi to take on Jai and the others. He even hired small time mercenaries to help him. They all had specific skills and Sharpshot needed them all. Sharpshot confident he would beat Jai and he also looked forward to beating the crap out of Krishima and June. He had finished training himself and Yumi, and he went to plan out how to infiltrate the church and Yumi joined him. The mercenaries stayed at the shack, training hard and past their limits. Later that night, Jai and Juzuki were in the kitchen sitting at the table deciding who would get invited to the wedding. They filled out several invitations, fifty percent of them went to Jai's aunts and uncles, and cousins and the remaining twenty went to Juzuki's father, aunts, uncles and cousins. There were three invitations left, Jai decided to give Blade, Tristian a call. He picked up the phone, and dialed the number... no answer. Jai tried again, still no answer, then the line went dead. Jai was worried about what might of happened to his friends, so he called the police. When the call went through the police told him that the vampires were dead for a while now, and they could not do anything about it. Jai hung up the phone and told Juzuki the news. Juzuki was horrfied and she began to cry " who could of done this to them?" she sobbed. " I don't know." said Jai. They needed to foccus on the wedding, so they continued to get things ready, but they both agreed that once the wedding was over they would avenge their friends and find the murderer and show him what justice was really about.

Ch:4

The wedding was in less than a day away, so many things were going on and Jai could not foccus on just one thing. But even though things were looking bad Jai was looking forward to getting married to his one true love. In the midist of all things, Jai had the feeling he needed to see Devin, who was imprisoned at The Japan Womens Corrections facility. He left the house and jumped into his car and he was on the way to the prison. The Womens Correctional facility was filled with female criminals and murderers. Devin Dumas, former bounty hunter was locked in a high security cell with no windows. When she had first arrived at the prison, the guards locked metal bracelets on her wrist, that prevented her from using her powers. She had been in prison for three months, and she hated every minute of it. She was feared by every prisoner and no one wanted to mess with her, she had become increasingly violent than she was normally, and she almost killed a gang of female bikers that were placed in the prison . Devin missed her brother since he was killed, she did not blame Jai for what happend, but since she was in prison she did not have the chance to forgive him. Her thoughts were interupted, when a guard unlocked her cell, and told her she had a visitor. Devin was in disbelif, she thought to her self: Who in their right mind would visit me? Thats when the boy stepped in the cell block.

Ch:5

The guard led Jai into Devin's cell and told him to sit down on the metal bench on the wall. Devin stared at Jai through her folded arms that were over her face, after a few seconds of silence she spoke up "Jai why are you here?" Jai responded " I wanted to appologise for putting you through so much pain and suffering, and i don't ever want to hurt you ever again, even though you were trying to kill me." Devin did know how to respond to this, but she finally was able to do somthing. She leaned toward him and hugged him firmly, and whispered into his ear " You don't have to appologise, Jai I forgive you." Her words ran a chill down his spine. Jai asked her one more thing "When are you getting out?" She responded "what day is it?" "Friday." he told her " Well if you must know im getting out on parole at six 'o clock." Jai was happy for her " Maybe when you get out you can come to my wedding if thats ok." "Really, i'd love to come, but i don't have a dress." she replied. "Thats ok, I have one for you ." said Jai. Jai hung the dress on the wall of the cell and Devin was overcome with emotion and she began to cry tears of joy as she hugged jai tightly. The guard walked into the cell and interupted them and said " Times up , its time for you to leave ."Jai left the cell and the prison. A few minutes later he got back to his house, got changed into his tux, and he left with Krishima at five-fifteen. Jai was feeling awesome, he was gettting married soon and he looked forward to it.

Ch:6

Jai arrived at the church just as the guests were entering and and they were happy to see Jai and they could not wait to see his bride to be. Juzuki's relatives also arrived and they greeted him and Krishima was happy to see them as well. jai and Krishima were in the back room getting ready for the cermony, when Krishima spoke " Are you sure you want to do this, bro?" " Definetly". said Jai. June came into the room and said " We're ready for you Jai." She approached him and took his arm in in hers and led him to the altar, Krishima followed close behind them. Jai stood at the altar, he was nervous, but he also felt happy for himself. Any second his bride to be would come through the door an down the aisle. The organ began to play, and the bridesmaids entered, followed by Juzuki's little sister who was the flower girl. And last but not least, the bride came in, arm in with her father walking to the altar. When the bride and groom were standing together the were very happy. Jai spoke to his bride "You look beautiful." Juzuki smiled and said "You look good too." Once everyone settled down, the cermony begun. The minister spoke "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind Jai Chen and Juzuki Weng, in holy matrimony." " Any one who objects , speak now or forever hold your peace." It was silent, the minister spoke again " Jai do you take Juzuki Weng as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." said Jai. The minister turned to Juzuki and said " Juzuki do you take Jai Chen to be your husband?" "Yes , I do." she said. "Well then, you may kiss the bride." Jai kissed Juzuki and everyone cheered as loud as they could. Then all of a sudden, the lights went out, and the sound of shattering glass echoed through the church. The lights went back on and Sharpshot was standing on the altar, followed by Yumi and a pack of mercenaries. "Well, look what we have here." Jai was not to happy to see this man "Who the hell are you?" Sharpshot spoke again "Oh where are my manners, I am Sharpshot and i am going to make your "special day" a nightmare!" he said. Sharpshot did the unthinkable, he raised his Uzi in the air and fired a few shots. The shot echoed loudly in the church. "Everyone get out , we have business to settle!" The wedding guests and the minister rushed to get out of the church, quickly as possible. Jai, Krishima, Juzuki and June were left to deal with Sharpshot and they were ready to fight. Krishima was very angry "Why the hell are here!" Sharpshot grinned, " Like i said before, i'm here to make this wedding a living hell, thats why." Krishima spoke again" If you want Jai and Juzuki, you'll have to get through me!" "Bring it on, boy!" taunted Sharpshot. He motioned to his gang of mercenaries and they advanced toward Krishima and the others. The fight was on. A few minutes later, Devin arrived in the dress Jai gave her, and she was unaware of the danger in the church.

Ch:7

Devin was outside of the church,when she noticed a group of adults. "Whats going on?" she asked. A man about forty years old answered her. " Some group of psychotic people are holding my daughter and her husband hostage." "You have to help them!" "I'll try my best." she ressured him. Meanwhile, Jai had his hands full of five goons, but they were no match for him. They crumpled in a heap next to him. Krishima wanted to fight Sharpshot bad, but his men were in the way. One of them lunged at Krishima, he had a huge hammer and he brought the hammer down in Krishima's direction. Krishima dodged and zapped him full blast, causing him to black out and he hit the ground hard. the next goon slashed at Krishima, he dodged just barely, the edge of the sword grazed his cheek, but other than that he was unharmed. The swordsman slashed again, but Krishima saw it coming and he pulled out a knife and stabbed the man as his sword came down. The goon fell over and the wound began to spray blood on the floor. Juzuki and June had their hands full of Yumi and two more goons. The two goons were no problem for them, but Yumi was a bigger threat. Yumi lunged at Juzuki and slashed at her with a machete, the blade caught the bottom of her dress and ripped the fabric clean off. Yumi knocked Juzuki off her feet and she was about to attack again, when out of no where a knife whizzed through the air and Yumi dodged the knife and she pushed past Devin and escaped from the church, leaving her boyfriend by helped Juzuki off the floor and got her to her feet. They began to wonder where the knife came from, when the person who threw it stepped out of the shadows. "Hi." said Devin. The girls looked astonished and they thanked Devin for her help. Jai heard Devin's voice and he walked up to her. "Devin I'm so glad you made it." Devin was about to answer him when Sharpshot interupted them " Ok enough of this mushy friendship crap, Lets finish this now!" He pulled out a shot gun and aimed it at Juzuki. "Jai if you don't face me i will kill your beautiful bride where she stands!" Jai stepped up to Sharpshot " Fine i'll fight you, but please leave her out of it." Sharpshot dropped the gun and he was ready to fight. He attacked first, he slammed his fist into Jai's face, and his cheek split open bleeding slowly. The blow hurt, but Jai walked it off and the wound healed instantly. "Damn you're tough, but i'm not going down easy!" said Sharpshot. He lunged at jai and prepared to tackle him to the floor, but Jai saw it coming and he swept Sharpshot off his feet. Jai got on top of him and punched him over and over again. Sharpshot was covered in blood, he crawled over to where his shotgun lay and aimed it at Jai " now i'm going to kill you!" Sharpshot pulled the trigger. Jai dodged the bullet and it sped past him, and it hit Juzuki in the side of her body. She screamed and she fell onto the floor, blood spilled everywhere. Sharpshot grinned and he got up off his feet "Till we meet again Jai!" and he ran past Devin and out of the church, and searched for his girlfriend. Krishima spoke "Jai he's getting away!" Jai did not care "Forget him Krishima, we'll catch him next time." Jai ran to Juzuki's side and held her tightly. "Don't worry baby, i won't let you die!" Jai examined the wound, it was deep but it could be fixed right away. "Krishima get my Jacket!"

Ch:8

Krishima handed Jai his jacket and Jai bunched it up and placed it under Juzuki's head. He told june to grab his bag, and she gave it to him and he produced a needle and a bottle of liquid pain killers, and a roll of bandage tape. He injected his wife with the pain killers and she calmed down a bit and Jai ripped off a piece of tape and covered the wound. Suddenly Juzuki became motionless and she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Jai didn't know what went wrong and he freaked out "What did i do wrong!" he yelled. June spoke " Jai relax its going to be fine!" "No its not Juzuki could die, and its my fault!" June slapped him accross the face. "Thanks ." Your welcome." she said. Jai scooped up Juzuki and carried her out of the church, Juzuki's father saw Jai carrying his daughter. he was scared "What happened to my daughter!" Jai calmed him down " its ok she's going to be fine." ,but he felt Juzuki should be taken to the hospital. called the paramedics and soon enough they arrived in no time. Paramedics came out of the truck and strapped Juzuki to a stretcher and loaded it into the truck. An hour later the truck arrived at the hospital in no time. The truck was unloaded and Juzuki was wheeled into the hospital, where the hospital staff helped Jai and the paramedics get Juzuki checked in and settled into a room. A few minutes later, the doctor came into Juzuki's room with some news. The doctor told Jai Juzuki's vitals were good , and the coma was not permanet. The doctor also added that Juzuki could be taken home, and she would wake up among friends. The doctor checked Juzuki out of the hospital and said goodbye to Jai as he was leaving. Jai carried Juzuki out of the hospital and into the parking lot, where Krishima and June were waiting for him with his car. Jai gently lifted Juzuki into the seat and strapped her in. They drove out of the parking lot and headed home. Shortly after they finally arrived home at three a.m. They were very tired, and they desprately wanted to get a good nights sleep. Jai carried Juzuki to his room so he could keep an eye on her during the night. Once Jai stopped worrying about his wife, he settled down into bed and managed to fall asleep. As he slept he could not help feeling guilty about the days events, but he shook off the feeling and went into a very deep sleep. Across the hall, Krishima was in his room fast asleep. June slept with Krishima, she clung to him as she slept and she felt very safe.

Ch:9

The next morning Jai woke up, and he noticed Juzuki was still unconcious. Jai was dissapointed but he knew the coma would probaly wear off soon. He got dressed and went into the kitchen to grab somthing to eat. By then everyone except Juzuki were awake. It was noon, and Jai went back into his room to check on Juzuki. And there she was, very wide awake, but she was very confused. "Juzuki!" said Jai. She turned toward him when she heard his voice, and she smiled weakly. Jai was very happy, and he went over to her and kissed passionately. Juzuki was still confused, but Jai told her everything. Juzuki was grateful for her husbands heroism and she would never forget what he did for her. A few hours later, Jai decided to hunt down Sharpshot and take him out once and for all. But there was a problem: Jai did not know what to do to lure Sharpshot to him. Krishima offered to help Jai and go after Sharpshot and settle the bad blood between them. They began to plan their strategy, but it was a slow process. They considered breaking into his shack, but Sharpshot would know what they were doing. Meanwhile, Sharpshot was out on the town hoping Jai would come looking for him and he was ready to face him. Jai and Krishima were done planning and they decided to search high and low for Sharpshot. Jai and his brother left immeditly, and before they went Jai promised Juzuki he would keep in contact just in case somthing went wrong. They left the house and they headed into the depths of the city. They walked for an hour, untill they felt they were lost. They continued to walk, untill they were near an alleyway. They noticed a group of thugs, and they decided to approach them. The thug leader noticed them and he spoke "Can i help you?' Jai spoke up " Yeah , i was wondering if you know an assasin named Sharpshot." "I have no idea what you are talking about." Jai had enough, he grabbed the thug by his collar and slammed him into the brick wall. "Don't you play stupid with me I'm really not in the mood." Now tell me where Sharpshot is!" said Jai. The thug was terrifed and he was about to tell Jai what he knew, when a sniper bullet tore through him, killing him instantly. The remaining gang members ran out of the alley and did not stop running. Jai had finally lured Sharpshot to him, and he felt good knowing his plan came together.

Ch:10

Jai and Krishima spotted Sharpshot, and they climbed up the building and they began to chase him as fast as they could. Sharpshot jumped from building to building, hoping to shake off this pursuers, but they were gaining on him quickly. He had an idea, Sharpshot dropped a smoke pellet and climbed down from the building, Sharpshot had some time to lose them but they would get him eventually. Jai and Krishima could not see where Sharpshot had gone. The smoke finally cleared after a few minutes, and they noticed Sharpshot on the ground running as fast as he could. Jai leapt off the building, aided by his super speed and he sped after Sharpshot. Krishima climbed down from the building and ran after his brother as fast as he could. As Jai was running he yelled " you can't run forever!" "Watch me screwhead!" Sharpshot shouted back. The three guys ran for a long time, they could not keep it up for long. Sharpshot would not risk getting captured, so he had to run untill he could not run. Sharpshot ran untill he spotted a manhole. He removed the cover and jumped into the sewer below. Jai and Krishima thought they lost Sharpshot, but they noticed a open sewer tunnel. They figured Sharpshot went down there, so they jumped down into the abyss.

Ch:11

Jai and Krishima in the dark sewer tunnel, untill Jai removed a glowstick from his pocket and cracked one and handed it to his brother and Jai had the other. The tunnel was filled with green light from the glowstick, they continued walking and there was no sign of Sharpshot. " I think we lost him." said Krishima. "No, we have to keep going." disagreed Jai. "Ok fine". said Krishima. They continued on, down a long tunnel ahead and the boys were getting tired. Even though they were getting tired, Jai knew they had to keep going untill they found Sharpshot. After a few minutes of catching their breath, the boys kept on going. A few tunnels later, they walked down a small service tunnel. They searched the tunnel for Sharpshot, but there was no sign of him. A few minutes later they heard a noise, Sharpshot emerged from the shadows and he said "Found me at last, Jai?" "Well you're going to catch me!" Sharpshot took off running down the short tunnel in front of him laughing like a crazy person. The boys ran after him and they did not stop. When they finally reached the tunnel, but Sharpshot was gone. The tunnel was dark, and they boys did not have their glowsticks with them. Jai remembered he had a flashlight in his messenger bag,he pulled it out and clicked it on. The beam of light iluminated the tunnel, but then the flashlight flickered and went out. Jai fiddled with the flashlight, and before he could turn it on a voice rang through the darkness. "Well, well its nice to see you again Jai." Jai somehow reconized the voice, but Jai thought it wasn't possible, but he thought it was Doctor Sliknaught, but he knew the doctor was dead for a long time.

Ch:12

All of a sudden, lights flickered on emerging the tunnel in bright lights. Jai turned around and sure enough was Doctor Sliknaught alive and well sitting on a throne made of stone. The doctor grinned at Jai wickedly, and Jai spoke "You're supposed to be dead!" "Thats what you think Jai, I had a android pose as myself and you killed him." Jai was astonished by the doctor's words. "There's no way thats possible!" said Jai. "Anything is possible Jai, especially when you are the smartest man alive!" Krishima wasn't moved, "I think you're full of crap, Doc!" Doctor Sliknaught laughed "It's really quite simple when you think of it, you see i already had an android built for this kind of situation, so i put it in my place and i went underground and made this tunnel my home." he gestured toward the tunnel. Jai was amused " Thats a brillant story, Doc but i'm afraid you are not going anywhere!" The doctor grinned again "Is that so?" He got out of his throne and he stood before Jai and Krishima and spoke " You can't stop me boys, I will enslave Japan and it will become my empire and you will be usless as children!" He laughed one last psychotic laugh and he dropped a smoke pellet, he vanished before the boy's eyes. "C'mon we gotta get out of here!" Jai said to Krishima. They left the tunnel and ran a long way back to the entrance of the sewer. They climbed up the ladder and resurfaced on the streets of Tokyo and they ran as fast as they could back home. Jai and Krishima got home around ten'o clock and they went inside. When they got inside, Juzuki and June were waiting for them. "What happened to you guys and why the hell do you smell like a sewer?"Jai told them everything, including their reunion with Doctor Sliknaught. June and Juzuki were speechless, untill June found her voice "I thought you killed him Jai!" Jai told her that he had killed a decoy and the real Doctor was underground all along. Krishima spoke up "We need to stop him before he causes more damage to Japan." The others were about to agree with him, but they were interupted by a newsflash bulletin on tv. Jai and the others looked on. The camera zoomed in on the podium that was placed on the stage, and a figure approached the mic and began to talk. "Japan, I have returned and i will save you from the threat that is upon you!" The citizens were shocked to see Govenor Sliknaught, but many of his followers were overjoyed to see him and know he was not dead. Doctor Sliknaught continued his speech "Effective immeditly Republika corp. will be manufacturing the ultimate weapon to protect you from that mutant criminal Jai Chen and his evil mutant followers!" Jai heard enough, he shut off the televison in anger and disgust.

Ch:13

Jai was seething with anger, and the others weren't too happy either, but mostly they were afraid what might happen if Sliknaught would get his way. It would possibly be extiction of the superhuman race including Jai and his family. So they decided to stay up all night to make plans to protect each other and stop Doctor Sliknaught once and for all. Ideas were thrown back and forth, but they could not agree what was best. Krishima got bored and he said "I'm going out, don't wait up." Jai told him to be careful and don't get into trouble. Krishima got up and headed out the door leaving the house. Krishima walked around the neighborhood, where most of his friends lived. He kept walking untill he stopped in front of a house that had bright lights and loud rock music blasted from the inside. He walked up to the porch where several teens were hanging out and he asked "Is this a party?" One of the teens stood up and said "Hey Krishima welcome to my partay!" Krishima spoke again "Hiro if this is your party, then why are you out here?" "I needed some air." Jiro responded. Hiro walked Krishima inside and handed him a plastic cup "Have a beer Krishima." Krishima took the cup and he thanked Hiro. "Enjoy the party." said Hiro. Krishima walked around the house untill a girl caught his eye. The girl shared his gaze and after a few seconds, she walked up to him and introduced herself. "I'm Yuriko, whats your name?" Krishima responded" I'm Krishima and you are so beautiful by the way." Yuriko giggled and said "Thank you, you are very handsome by the way." Yuriko took Krishima's hand and led him onto the couch in the middle of the room. They spent the next few hours talking, laughing and drinking, when suddenly Krishima kissed Yuriko on the lips. Yuriko returned the kiss and after a few seconds, she pulled away and she wrapped Krishima's arms around her and they sat there for a little bit. It was two in the morning and Krishima, who was drunk decided he needed to get home. He asked Yuriko if she would come home with him and she agreed and they got up off the couch and they walked out of Hiro's house and they headed back to the Chen mansion. Everyone at the Chen mansion was passed out in the living room, Jai and Juzuki were on the couch snuggled up against each other, and June was asleep on the large chair against the wall. Krishima came home at three ten a.m. and he tried to be quiet, but he staggered up the porch steps and kicked the door in and shouted "Honey I'm home!" That startled everyone else in the room. Jai and Juzuki did not look very happy "Where the hell have you been!" they said in unison. "Guys, guys relax i'm old enough to take care of myself." he said slowly. Juzuki spoke again "Are you drunk?" "Just a liitle." said Krishima. "And this is Yuriko by the way." he added. Yuriko introduced herself" Hi I'm Yuriko." Jai and Juzuki introduced themselves as well. June tried to be nice and introduced herself. after that she excused herself and she went into her room. June shut the door and threw herself into her bed. "How dare you Krishima, I loved you and now you dump me for some dumb Bimbo!"June suddenly got up from her bed and she snapped, she threw things across the room as she screamed and cried, she also felt somthing change in her heart and she was no longer " a good girl."

Ch:14

June was done crying and her sadness was replaced with anger, and she began her decescent down the path of evil once again. June had a plan: she would follow Yuriko home and kill her. This plan made June happy. June waited untill Yuriko left the mansion, and she slipped out her window and followed her prey home. It was four-thirty a.m. and Yuriko walked into her house, and she noticed her parents weren't home. Yuriko really didn't care where her parents were, so she headed upstairs to take a shower. Yuriko went into the bathroom and undressed and wrapped herself in a towel, she was about to turn on the shower when the power went out. The whole house was submerged in darkness. Yuriko was afraid, but she knew it was only a power outage. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere "Yuriko are you ok?" Yuriko knew that voice "Krishima is that you?" she asked. There was no answer,but another voice spoke "Are you afraid of the dark?" Yuriko was getting scared, but she spoke again "What did you do to Krishima!" No reply. Suddenly Yuriko felt somthing hard strike her head, and she fell into the bathtub. Yuriko's head hurt, her vison was burry and fuzzy, she could not defend herself. June walked over to the fallen Yuriko and she flicked her wrist and metal blades erupted from her finger tips. June spoke "Any last words before you die?" Yuriko tried to speak but her throat wouldn't cooperate. June slashed Yuriko's back and she screamed, June slashed again and Yuriko let out another bloodcurdling scream. June slashed again and again untill Yuriko was dead. Blood splattered eveywhere, June was covered in it, but she really did not care. She climbed out the bathroom window and she made her way back to the Chen mansion. June got back to the mansion in time before anyone noticed she was gone. She climbed into her bedroom window and into her room. She removed her blood caked clothing tossed them onto the floor. June slipped out her bedroom and she went into the bathroom and she removed her undergarments and cleaned herself up. Once she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel and she went back into her room. June got dressed and she began to pack her things, she decided to leave and return to her father. June finished packing her things and she slung the bag over her shoulder and she went out of her room and she went into the kitchen. June wrote a note to Jai and the others and when she was done she placed it on the kitchen table. June walked out the back door, and she did not look back. The next morning, Jai and the others were awake and Jai turned on the t.v. and flipped on the news and Jai did not like what he saw. The newscast was about Yuriko, the reporter said she was brutally murdered by some kind of animal at Four-Thirty in the morning. Juzuki walked into the room amd Jai told her the news. Juzuki was horrfied by this news. Krishima walked into the room and he was upset by this news. Jai walked into the kitchen and he noticed a note on the table, he picked it up and began to read it : "Jai if you are reading this, I'm saying goodbye and i'm going back to my father and I will not be the same girl was you saw out in the cold by your home." "The next time i see you i will be back to my evil ways and i will kill you and most importantly Krishima." "Goodbye forever, Signed June Sliknaught." Jai was shocked about the letter and he could not believe June woud betray them. Jai showed Juzuki and Krishima the letter and they could no believe it either. Despite the betrayal of June, Jai wanted to investigate the murder of Yuriko. They packed up their gear and they headed to Jai's car and then they drove off to Yuriko's house.

Ch:15

A few minutes later Jai, Krishima and Juzuki arrived at Yuriko's home and her parents were out on the front porch. Jai got out of the car and walked to the porch, Krishima and Juzuki were close behind. Jai introduced himself "Hi I'm Jai and this is my Brother and this is my wife Juzuki." The adults looked at them and said "Did you know our daughter?"Krishima spoke up "Yes I did know her." Yuriko's father stood face to face with Krishima and scowled at him "If you knew her so well then why did you let her go home by herself!" he shouted. "Look i'm sorry for making that mistake, I didn't know she was going to die." Yuriko's father's expression changed and he appologized "I'm sorry too." he said. Krishima spoke again "Its ok you don't have to appologize." Yuriko's parents led all of them into the house and they had refreshments in the kitchen. A few minutes went by and Juzuki got up from the table, Yuriko's dad noticed and he spoke up "Whats wrong?" Juzuki replied " I just wanted to check out the crime scene upstairs, if thats ok." Yuriko's dad had no problem with this and he led her upstairs to the bathroom where the crime scene was waiting. A few hours passed and finally Juzuki came running down the stairs, and she ran back into the kitchen with some news. "I know who killed Yuriko!" Jai and Krishima and Yuriko's mother and father were ready to here the news. Jai spoke " Who killed her Juzuki?" Juzuki replied " It was June." Jai and Krishima were shocked to hear this, but Yuriko's parents were confused "Who's June?" said Yuriko's mother. Juzuki explained to both of them that June was the murderous creation of Doctor Sliknaught who they dealt with on a daily basis, untill they took her in when she was most vulnerable, and everything went well untill now. Yuriko's parents were mad , but then they calmed down, but they began to ask questions. A few hours went by, and many answers were answered and things were calm untill Jai, Krishima and Juzuki left the house a few hours later. Later that day June was hanging out at the local tavern enjoying a drink, untill someone came up behind her and knocked her out with a steel baseball bat. June fell off the bar stool and the boy caught her and carried out of the bar.

Ch:16

June woke up the next morning, dazed and confused and she did not know where she was at all. She looked around the room, but everything was unfamiliar to her. June then noticed she was wearing nothing but a bed sheet. She pulled the sheet closer to her body and she tried to figure out where her clothes were. She scanned the room again and she saw her clothing on the floor in a pile. June got off the bed and wrapped the sheet closer around her body and she picked up her clothing from off the floor and she dropped the sheet and put her clothing back on. June strapped on her boots and she began to look for a escape route. June saw a door in front of her and he headed toward it, and just as she was about to leave a voice came out of no where "Where do you think you're going Chica?" June looked behind her and sure enough, Hector Sliknaught was standing behind her. "Hector I knew you were behind this, but you won't stop me from leaving." she said. Hector laughed " You really don't get it, do you June?" "You're mine and you will serve me as my loyal slave." June was overcome with rage and she lunged after Hector, he was terrifed but he wouldn't let June see it. June landed on Hector with a devastating strength that could take down a elephant. June held Hector down by his wrists and she was going to show him the most pain imaginable. Hector was really scared now "Please Chica don't do this, I'll let you go, but please don't kill me!" June smiled wickedly, but then she planted a kiss on Hector's lips, but the kiss turned deadly when June bit down on his face and tore at the skin like a wild animal. Hector screamed in pain and struggled to get June off of him, June got up off of him and she made her way out the door and she said one last thing " Who's the slave now, you sick bastard?" June left the dingy shack and smiled as she managed to get one last glimpse of Hector writhing in pain and clutching his bloody mangled face. June made her way back to Doctor Sliknaughts estate which was located in the outskirts of Tokyo. It didn't take her long to arrive at the mansion but a newly installed security gate blocked her path, but that was not the only thing in her way, several of the doctors best men were guarding the gate. June approached the gate and the guards pointed their guns directly at her and one of them spoke "You're tresspassing, so leave now!" June smirked and said " I live here, so you leave." The other guard was begining to lose his patience "Thats it lady, if you don't leave now we all will shoot you to pieces!" June laughed and she stepped even closer, and all of the guards panicked and the leader said "OPEN FIRE!" They all fired their guns at June, but the bullets had no effect, except for tearing holes in her clothing. June grinned and a crazy look appeared in her eyes, and she lunged at the guards with ferocity of a wild tiger. She landed in front of three guards and went on the attack. The two guards tried to fight June, but they were taken down in a flash of metal and blood spurted everywhere, including her face. June turned her attention toward the other guard and she slashed him open like a onion. He went down and his blood stained the sand. Two more guards remained and they had a suprise for June. One of the guards threw down some smoke grenades and June was temperarily blinded, but the smoke cleared and June lashed out on the guard and he fell within a few seconds. The last guard was ready to defend himself with a electric pike, he lunged at June with all his might , but June dodged and knocked the pike from his hands. June grabbed the guard and held him tight in a iron grip. The guard struggled to get free, but she was too strong, she saw her chance to strike and she bit down on his throat, spurting blood everywhere and ripping out his throat like paper. The man screamed loudly, but he was dead in a few seconds. June was pleased with herself and she licked her lips and teeth which were stained with blood. She ripped the gate off its hinges and made her way into her fathers mansion.

Ch:17

June made it at the front door of the mansion and knocked on the door. Doctor Sliknaught was asleep in his chair when he heard a loud knocking from the front door. The doctor was startled awake and he grumbled to himself "Now who could that be?" The doctor got up and he walked to the door and pulled it open. The doctor did not expect the person at the door "June, what the hell are you doing here?" he said. "Hello father, its nice to see you again." she said . "Why are you covered in blood and bullet holes?" June replied " Yeah about that you need a new security system and better guards." The doctor was furious "You killed my men and destroyed my security system!" he said. The doctor was about to strike her, but she was too fast. June hit the doctor across the face, and the impact knocked him off his feet. Doctor Sliknaught put a hand on his cheek and he did not look happy "Y-You struck me, You insolent little brat!" The doctor got up off his feet and he moved in on her and raised his hand and was ready to hit her again, but he suddenly stopped and broke into a fit of laugher. " I can't belive it you finally stood up to me, and you have earned my love ." The doctor outstretched his arms, welcoming her to hug him. June hesitated, but she moved in and gave her father a tight hug. June began to sob " I'm sorry for betraying you father, I won't do it again!" Doctor Sliknaught comforted her and patted her head " You don't have to be sorry, it was my fault for kicking you out." "Now stop crying and clean yourself up and unpack your things." June detached herself from her father and carried her bag upstairs and she ran into the bathroom to clean herself up. When june was gone, Doctor Sliknaught went down into his lab and he began to prepare his ultimate weapon to get rid of Jai and his family once and for all. A few hours later, June had finished her shower and she went into her room to get dressed for bed. It had been a while since June had seen her room and she missed it dearly. Doctor Sliknaught had finished working in his lab for the night and he was very tired. He headed upstairs and he passed June's room and he made his way to his bedroom and he went inside and he crawled into bed. It was a very peaceful sleep, untill the silence was broken by a faint hissing voice filled Doctor Sliknaught's head. "Johan Sliknaught, I have been watching you for a very long time and now you are ready."Ready?, ready for what?" asked Doctor Sliknaught. "My appologies, I am The snake demon, but you can call me Teufel." "What do you want from me?" the doctor asked. The demon replied" I have seen that you are the most evil man alive and you will be the perfect host for me." Doctor Sliknaught was about to speak but he suddenly felt the worst pain imaginable. He began to scream loudly and his body began to convulse and shake uncontrollably. The pain became even worse as the doctor felt himself begining to slip away. The doctor staggered to the closest mirror in his room and he stared at his reflection and he did not like what he saw. His skin was turning green and scaly, his eyes turned yellow and his muscles twitched and grew beyond human proportion. Finally, His head caved in and became flat on the top , his hair disapeared, he grew a reptilan tail and his teeth elongated and became sharp like knives. The transformation was complete, Doctor Sliknaught was no more, He was now Teufel The snake demon. The creature roared loudly and he ran full speed at the wall and it shattered into pieces. The creature lept out of the hole and ran off into the city. June woke up when she heard her father screaming and then she heard a ghastly roar come from his room and a sudden crash of wood. June ran to her father's room and to her suprise he was nowhere to been seen and she saw a large gaping hole in the wall. June was horrifed by the destruction and she was scared for her father.

Ch:18

A few miles away, Jai was sound asleep when a voice came out of nowhere "Jai wake up, somthing is very wrong." Jai woke up with a start, and he reconized the voice, it belong to the wolf spirit Anubis. "What do you mean somthing is wrong?" he asked Anubis. The wolf spoke again "An ancient evil has been awoken, and now it has joined with Doctor Sliknaught, it is a very deadly combination." Jai was annoyed "Can't this wait untill morning?" Anubis became annoyed with Jai " I forgot you can so stubborn somtimes, so we'll deal with this problem in the morning." Jai went back to sleep and Anubis also began to sleep. The next morning, June was asleep on her fathers bed, when she heard somthing. Doctor Sliknaught crawled back into the hole in the wall and he dragged himself along the floor groaning and moaning in pain. June was suprised and she jumped off the bed to help her father "Father, where have you been!?" she exclaimed. The doctor tried to speak "June please help me!" he rasped. June helped her father onto his bed and she wrapped him up in the blankets. "Father what is going on, where are your clothes?" said June The doctor spoke weakly "I know this sounds strange, but i have a demon inside me." June spoke " I don't understand father." Doctor Sliknaught explained to June that like Jai the demon gave him the ability to transform into the demon's natural form and provide unlimted strength and power. Before June left Doctor Sliknaught's room she asked him one last thing " Father did you hire Sharpshot to kill Eric?" He was shocked to hear this, but he had to come clean "Yes i did, it was all part of my plan to hurt Jai but i didn't realize the boy meant somthing to you." June was angry with her father, but she realized she could not be angry with him for long. June quickly forgave her father and she went down stairs to get some breakfast. Back at the Chen Mansion,Jai woke up around ten 'o clock, but somthing troubled him: the news he had received from Anubis and it was devastating. As if on cue, Anubis spoke and said " Are you ready to listen to me now Jai?" Jai was ready to listen to what Anubis had to say. Anubis began with where the demon came from, and then he told Jai how it came to find Doctor Sliknaught and why it joined with him. Jai was very amused with this information, but Jai wanted to go after Doctor Sliknaught right away, but Anubis did not agree with him. " Jai i don't think its a good idea to go after Doctor Sliknaught and fight him, the demon is very powerful and it could possibly kill you and i don't want that to happen." Jai didn't like it, but Anubis was right so he decided to wait to fight Sliknaught and take the time to learn more about the snake demon. Jai told Juzuki and Krishima what he knew, and Juzuki was eager to help her husband in any way she could. But Krishima had other ideas. He spoke " I can't take this anymore, i'm going to hunt down Sharpshot, and then i'm going to kill Doctor Sliknaught." He left the kitchen and he went into his room and packed up his things and he went out the door. A few minutes later, Devin showed up at the door lookind like she had been beaten badly. Jai opened the door and Devin collapsed into his arms. Jai and Juzuki carried her inside and closed the door.

Ch:19

Later that night, June had a mission: kill Sharpshot. Doctor Sliknaught told her where she could find him and kill him, and she was very happy about this. After a few minutes of getting prepared, June finally set out to a small nightclub where Sharpshot was partying all day long. A few hours later, June had made it to the club and she walked up to the door and a bouncer asked for her name "Name please." June replied "June Sliknaught." The bouncer looked at his clipboard and he said "Oh come on in Miss." June thanked the bouncer and she walked into the club and began her search for Sharpshot. June shoved past drunken teens after another, untill she spotted him sitting at the bar. "This is it." she told herself as she snuck silently behind him. June was behind him and she pulled his head back, and it was a horrorfiying sight : his eyes were cold and lifeless, and his face was covered in blood. June thought to herself "How can this be, he's already dead!" June was angry and she was about to leave the club, when out of nowhere Krishima tackled her to the ground, with a knife to her throat. June hit the floor hard, and she was dazed and confused "What the hell are you doing here Krishima!" Krishima got off of her and stood up "Were you seriously thinking you would be the one to kill Sharpshot?" June managed to get up off the ground and she turned to face him " I told you i would kill you if i saw you again, and now you will suffer for what you have done!" She lunged at him like a ferral animal and she punched him reapedtly , untill blood covered his face. Krishima pushed her off of him and he scrambed to his feet. Krishima picked up the knife and swung it around. June got up from the ground and she was focused on her prey. Partygoers were gathering around to see the commotion and they liked what they were seeing. Krishima gripped the knife tightly, and he made a big swing toward June's head. June dodged the blade and she flicked her wrist and the metal blades sprung from he fingertips. June made her move and she slashed at Krishima hoping to strike him, and the blades slashed across his chest and it tore his shirt and the wound began to drip blood all over the floor. The pain was excruciating, but Krishima had been through worse, the wound began to heal on its own and Krishima kept on fighting. The crowd was getting bigger more people were enjoying the entertainment, but to the two fighters it was more than a chance to show off to everyone: it was a deathmatch. June grabbed onto Krishima and flung him over the bar, and he hit the ground hard. Krishima willed himself up and he hoisted himself off the bar and back onto the dance floor. June attacked him again, and this time she picked up a bottle of alcohol and she threw it in Krishima's direction. Krishima saw it coming and he dodged the bottle as it sped past him and shattered on the ground. Krishima was getting tired and he felt he might collapse, but he had to beat June and make it out alive. June showed no signs of wearyiness and she prepared to strike back at Krishima. June lunged at Krishima again and this time Krishima saw her coming and he sidestepped out of the way. June hit the ground hard, she yelled out in pain. No one tried to help June, they just stood there enjoying the fight drag on . June lifted herself off the ground and she lunged after Krishima, landing on top of him again. Krishima struggled against her weight, June scratched his face untill blood splurted from his wounds and splashed onto himself and June. Krishima gasped in pain, but the pain subsided and his wounds slowly began to heal. Krishima continued to struggle, when he noticed the knife on the floor. Krishima tried to reach the knife, but June was very heavy. The knife was within his reach and Krishima could almost touch it. He almost could reach it, but then June pinned his arms to the floor, holding him down in a tight grip. June was face to face with Krishima "You won't escape this time Krishima, and now you will die!" she said. Krishima could not accept his fate, he struggled again but June was too strong. But Krishima had an idea, he concentrated untill flames danced on his fingertips, the flames grew untill they spread all over his body. June shreiked in pain as the flames reached her clothing, and she jumped off of Krishima and tried to smother the flames. Krishima pulled himself off the ground and over to June who was laying on the floor. Krishima picked up the knife and walked over to where June lay. June was hurt badly by the burns, but she willed herself through the pain, as Krishima approached her holding a knife. Krishima spoke "It's over June , I've won." Krishima raised the knife over his head and prepared to strike. June could not move one inch, but she knew she would die and she accepted her fate as Krishima brought the knife down full force into her chest. June screamed as the knife plunged into her chest, blood sprayed from the wound and it coated Krishima head to toe. Krishima was relived and he spoke "Good riddance. he said. Krishima wiped his face and he made his way out of the club , leaving June's lifeless carcass on the dance floor. Partygoers were shocked by what had transpired, and they couldn't belive their eyes. They left June where she was and they headed out of the club, as the police arrived.

Ch:20

The police arrived on the scene, and all of the partygoers were pretty much gone, leaving the policemen to do their work. They investgated the club and they questioned the club owner "What happened here?" said an detective. "All i know is that the girl came in here, and then some guy with blue hair came in and they had a huge fight." he said. The detective thank the owner and he began to investigate the crime scene. Several other officers joined the detective at the crime scene and helped him analyse the evidence and place June's body in a body bag. The officers were cleaning up the scene and they were about to leave, but somthing really strange happened : The body bag slowly sat up, and June unzipped it from the inside. The officers were freaking out "HOLY GOD, SHE'S ALIVE!" said one of them. June stepped out of the bag and stood up and made her way out of the club. The officers were still trying to grasp what was going on, but they decided it was time to leave and go back to the station. They packed up their gear and headed out of the club and to their squad cars. It was very late but June manged to get back to The Sliknaught mansion she rang the door bell. Doctor Sliknaught came to the door and saw June standing there "June are you ok?" he asked. June was a mess, she was covered in blood, her skin was silightly burned and her left arm may have been broken. Doctor Sliknaught brought her inside and laid her on the couch. "June how did it go?" he asked. June responded "I failed daddy, Sharpshot was already dead when i got into the club and Krishima was there and we fought each other." Doctor Sliknaught was concerned for her, and he patched her up and told her to take a nice shower. The doctor watched June go upstairs to the bathroom and he said to himself "Exellent, now i can foccus on much bigger things." June had finished her shower and she was already in bed and was fast asleep. The doctor headed upstairs and he went into his room and he fell asleep in his bed. The doctor's sleep was cut short when the demon's voice rang through his head " Now doctor what do you plan on doing about Jai and his wife?" The doctor replied "Don't worrry, my guns will be shipped out to the city and my followers will use them to harm mutants and the weakminded people they know." " And once that's done, My people will bow down to me and Jai will be mine at last."The demon laughed a cold, bone chilling laugh that echoed through the doctor's head and it was music to his ears. The doctor fell asleep and dreamed up what he could do to Jai. It was morning and Devin woke up dazed and confused. She looked around, it was all unfamiliar to her, she looked down at the bed she was in and it was way too boyish for her, the entire room was made for a boy. Jai appeared at the door and he smiled at Devin "Hey you're awake." he said. Devin replied back "Whats going on?" "You tell me." retorted Jai. "All I remeber is being chased by Sharpshot and Doctor Sliknaught's followers shooting at me with a strange gun." she said. Jai was hit with a wave of realization "I know what exactly what you're talking about." he said Jai explained to Devin that the weapon that almost ended her life was the same exact one that almost ended his life a while ago. He also explained that the weapon had two kinds of bullets: the first was a regular bullet that was no harm to his healing and the second bullet was worse : it looked like a normal bullet, but the casing held a serum that could block superhuman abilites. devin acknowledged this information and thanked Jai for saving her from certain death. Meanwhile... Doctor Sliknaught was pleased with his plan so far, but he had much more in store for the non followers and Jai and the other mutant freaks. The doctor was so happy that a crazy grin spread across his face " Nothing can stop me now, I will have what belongs to me!" he said. He let out an evil laugh, that could be heard for miles to come.


End file.
